worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
VF 1 Valkyrie d6
Craft - VF-1 Valkyrie (A, D, J, and S types) Type - Multi-purpose Air/Space Superiority Mecha Scale - Starfighter Length - 14.23m in fighter, 11.3m in gerwalk, 12.68m tall in battroid Skill - Variable Fighter (VF) Piloting: VF-1 Crew - 1 (2 on the VF-1D) Crew Skill - Variable Fighter (VF) Piloting 6d, Variable Fighter (VF) Gunnery 6d Cargo - 50kg Consumables - 1 day Hyperdrive - na Nav Computer - na Maneuverability - 2d in fighter mode, 3d in gerwalk mode, 4d in battroid mode Space - 7 Atm: 520 ; 1500 kph combat speed (maximum (fighter mode), 175 ; 500 kph (gerwalk mode), 70 ; 194 kph (battroid flight), 55 ; 160 kph (battroid walk/run) Hull - 4d Shields - na Sensors Passive - 20/1d Scan - 40/1d+1 Search - 65/1d+2 Focus - 3/2d+1 Weapons Laser Gun (1 on the -1A, 2 on the -1D and -1J, 4 on the -1S. Fire-linked) Fire Arc - Front (fighter and gerwalk mode), Turret (battroid mode) Fire Control - 2d Space Range - 1-3/12/25 Atm Range - 100-300m/1.2km/2.5km Damage - 3d (4d on the -1D and -1J, 6d on the -1S) GU-11 Gunpod Fire Arc - Front (fighter mode), front/left/right (gerwalk and battroid mode) Fire Control - 2d+2 Space Range - 1-3/18/36 Atm Range - 100-300m/1.8km/3.2km Damage - 5d (10 shots) 4 Wing Hardpoints (2 per wing, 4 total. can be Fire-linked with other hardpoints carrying the same weapon) Fire Arc - Front Ammo - 3 Dogfighing missiles each OR 1 Micromissile pod each OR 1-2 Anti-ship missile each (6 maximum) OR 3 Bombs each Fire Control - 3d Space Range - Dogfighting Missiles 1-5/40/70, Micromissiles 1-4/20/40, Anti-ship missiles 5-10/100/200, Bombs ?/?/? Atm Range - Dogfighting Missiles 100-500m/4.0km/7.0km, Micromissiles 100-400m/2.0km/4.0km, Anti-ship missiles 500m-1.0km/10.0km/20.0km, Bombs freefall/?/? Damage - Dogfighting Missiles 7d, Micromissiles 4d, Anti-ship missiles 10d (capital scale), Bombs Capsule (Robotech) - The Veritech VF-1 is Earth's first transformable trans-atmospheric fighter. Powered by fusion engines, the VF-1 is fully space-capable, and is carried in great numbers on the SDF-1 as well as the Armor series of carriers. The VF-1 supports 3 modes of operation: fighter mode for aerospace superiority missions, guardian mode for close air support missions, and battloid mode for ground combat missions. By itself, the VF-1 performs well in a variety of atmospheric operations, due to its sizable, variable-sweep wing surface area and high thrust-to-weight ratio. The VF-1 uses its wing hardpoints to mount a significant number of missiles as well as a gun pod for close range combat. Though the VF-1 is capable of reaching lower Earth orbit, it is unable to attain escape velocity on its own. Various booster and armor systems were devised to extend its range and/or combat performance. Though young ace pilots were assigned VF-1A fighters with mostly-white color schemes, most recruits were issued a standard model with a light brown color scheme. These VF-1A "Brownies" were jokingly refered to as "Cannon Fodder" by Zentraedi because they were identified as easier targets, due to the relative inexperience of their pilots. Starting in 2014, all VF-1A fighters remaining in the Robotech Defense Force were gradually upgraded to VF-1R models to improve their survivability in combat. (As per Robotech.com) Capsule (Macross) - After the crash-landing of the Alien StarShip-One in July 1999 it is discovered the alien crew was a race of giants some five times the size of a human. Fearful of being unprepared for a conflict with these aliens, the newly formed United Nations Government (UNG) begins researching anti-giant weapon systems technologies. Utilizing the now named OverTechnology found on the ASS-1, the non-variable humanoid mecha called the Destroid is designed; another weapon system is the transformable Battroid. The UNG contracts Stonewell and Bellcom to develop an all-environment variable fighter eventually known as the "Valkyrie." Rising to the challenge, Stonewell and Bellcom subcontract with OT reaction powerplant producer Shinnakasu Heavy Industry and Destroid developer Centinental to complete a basic design by 2005. The first transformable prototype is successfully tested in 2007 and the UNG decides to formally adopt the Valkyrie in November of that year. By late 2008, mass production is in full swing on the VF-1A variable fighter. From February 2009 to March 2010, the VF-1A Valkyrie served as the standard variable fighter of the U.N. Spacy in Space War I. The VF-1 proved to be an extremely capable craft, successfully combating a variety of Zentradi mecha even in most sorties which saw UN Spacy forces significantly outnumbered. The versatility of the Valkyrie design enabled the variable fighter to act as both large-scale infantry and as air/space superiority fighter. The signature skills of U.N. Spacy ace pilot Maximilian Jenius exemplified the effectiveness of the variable systems as he near-constantly transformed the Valkyrie in battle to seize advantages of each mode as combat conditions changed from moment to moment. The basic VF-1 was deployed in four minor variants (designated A, D, J, and S) and its success was increased by continued development of various enhancements including the GBP-1S "Armored" Valkyrie and FAST Pack "Super" Valkyrie weapon systems. After the end of Space War I, the VF-1A continued to be manufactured both in the Sol system (notably on the Lunar facility Apollo Base) and throughout the UNG space colonies. Although the VF-1 would eventually be replaced as the primary VF of the UN Spacy by the VF-4 Lightning III in 2020, a long service record and continued production after the war proved the lasting worth of the design. The VF-1A was without doubt the most recognizable variable fighter of Space War I and was seen as a vibrant symbol of the U.N. Spacy even into the first year of the New Era 0001 in 2013. At the end of 2015 the final rollout of the VF-1 was celebrated at a special ceremony, commemorating this most famous of variable fighters. The VF-1 Valkryie was built from 2006 to 2013 producing 5,459 VF-1 variable fighters (VF-1A = 5,093, VF-1D = 85, VF-1J = 49, VF-1S = 30, VF-1G = 12, VE-1 = 122, VT-1 = 68) (As per Macross Mecha Manual)